The Blacksmith with Good Ears
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: "Sometimes, a lad needs to talk to a blacksmith with bad eyes and good ears." - After hearing about his son's unrequited love, Cupid's father decides to pay him a visit. Pure family love.


**The Blacksmith with Good Ears**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**I do, however, own these versions of Cupid's family members. **

_**NOTE!: Anything different to mythology is COMPLETELY INTENTIONAL. Some things were changed due to Fairly Odd Parents being a children's cartoon.**_

**Pairing(s): mainly father-son love between Hephaestus and Cupid, purely one-sided CupidxJuandissimo, HephaestusxAphrodite. **

**This one-shot is a sequel to 'Unrequited', the second one-shot in **_**Of Pink Hair and Spanish Flair. **_**I don't think you need to read that to understand this story, but it would probably help.**

**Apologies for any OOC-ness.**

…

Since they were hired to take care of Cupid (once he moved to Fairy World), the cherubs often wondered about the 'young master'. They were practically his guardians, even though they seemed more like servants or helpers. Aphrodite - Cupid's mother - had given them strict instructions to take care of her 'baby boy' and give her any information they could about how he was doing. They did their job well, if they were being honest. Aphrodite would always be satisfied with what they told her.

Anyway, yes, they often questioned Cupid's motives. They wondered about his emotions, his plans, his thoughts. Perhaps they were being nosy, but that was what they being paid to do. Get all up into Cupid's personal life. They knew their boundaries and made sure they didn't cross any lines. They had gotten especially nosy, however, when one cherub walked in on Cupid lamenting in the bunker, sitting in a heart-shaped chair and watching something on a TV screen. After a quick order to get him a latte, Cupid had left the room, leaving the love arrow - which he had been holding before the cherub floated in - with his 'servant'.

The little blonde cherub looked down at the arrow he now clutched in his hands. _Juandissimo _was written on the side. The cherub bit his lip and looked up at the TV screen Cupid had been watching. Juandissimo Magnifico could be seen clearly, flirting with Wanda and ripping off his shirt. The cherub's eyes became half-lidded. Ah, yes. Juandissimo. He and Cupid had become friends quite a while back, so the cherubs had had to get used to him coming around Cupid's house to hang out. He was ok, they supposed. Little bit annoying, but ok. Once realization hit the cherub, he looked down at the arrow, then back at the TV with wide eyes.

Just then, another cherub - this one with red hair - floated in. "What's up, Carl?"

Carl looked at his brethren. "Uh…Take a look at this, Monty."

Monty floated up to the TV screen, "Yeah, so?" Carl showed him the arrow. "Oh…Oh, my." Monty bit his lip. "You, uh, you don't think the boss -"

"Yeah, I think so." Carl looked down at the arrow.

Monty put his hands to his hips and looked up at the TV again, just as Juandissimo turned a furious Cosmo into a turtle, "Wow. The God of Love having unrequited love for a _fairy_. There's a love story no one's ever heard of before."

Carl shrugged. "Poor kid. He _has _seemed a bit miserable lately."

"So…what do we do about this?" Monty asked. "Tell him to man up?"

Carl looked at him disapprovingly. "This is _Cupid _we're talking about."

"Right. So…do we tell his mom?"

"Are you kidding? Lady Aphrodite would probably make him move back to their home. No. Let's not tell her."

"Then what do we do?"

Carl looked thoughtful for a second, then began, "We could…you know…"

"What?"

"Could always…ya know…tell his dad."

The cherubs looked at each other, eyes half-lidded, and nodded in agreement.

…

It wasn't usual to see a chariot riding into Fairy World, but as soon as the fairies saw it, they gasped and gaped. Once their surprise was gone, they fell to their knees, bowing in respect as they saw _who _was in the chariot. Even Jorgen Von Strangle bowed. After all, it wasn't everyday one of the Twelve Olympians drove through their world. Very rare, actually. Gods didn't usually associate with fairies. Especially not this God. He was…rather solitary.

The chariot came to a stop outside of Cupid's pink mansion. The God stepped off of the vehicle, large bronze shoes clinking and clanking on the street below him, and approached the door. Instead of pushing the doorbell, he knocked on the door with his knuckle.

Inside, Cupid - God of Love - frowned, putting his cup of coffee down. He glanced at the door from where he sat in an armchair. Ugh. They always disrupted him when he was drinking his coffee… "Get the door, would you?" He asked the nearest cherub. He went back to his drink, but there was another knock at the door. Cupid almost spat out his coffee. "I told you to get the door." Cupid said, hands on his hips.

"It's probably best if you answer it this time, sir." Carl replied.

Cupid huffed. This quick drink of coffee he was having was preparing him for the biggest love emergency ever. As soon as he finished his drink, he was off to another part of Fairy World - to solve this unrequited love issue once and for all. Cupid got off of his armchair and floated over to the door. "If this is Juandissimo," he muttered irritably, "it'll make my job a lot easier…" Cupid grabbed the handle of the door and yanked it open. "Juandissimo, I -" He paused as he opened his eyes. They then widened as he looked up at his visitor. "D-Dad?"

"Hello, son." Cupid's father greeted him. He was a lanky man, about as tall as Jorgen (if not, taller). His eyes matched Cupid's (after all, Cupid had inherited his eye colour from this man), but they were older and weaker - proven by the frameless glasses the God was wearing. His brown hair was long and tied back into a pony tail by a black band. He wore a crisp, white shirt, a cravat and a waistcoat made of bronze. Simple pinstriped trousers covered his legs and bronze shoes (made by the God himself) covered his feet. On his back were a pair of grey wings, which resembled Cupid's. Since he was away from home, he wore his long, tattered coat; a hood hanging on the back of it. "Mind if we have a chat?"

Cupid gulped. If his father was here in Fairy World, it only meant one thing: he was in trouble. "I didn't break anything."

His father let out a chuckle, "No, I'm sure you didn't. That's not why I'm here. Can I come in?"

Cupid moved aside and his father walked in, ducking slightly so that he could fit. Cupid shut the door, then followed his father inside. His father looked around. "As pink as always, then."

"Yeah…" Cupid muttered. "Uh, Dad, what _are _you doing here?"

Carl and Monty approached before his father could answer. They bowed to him. "Greetings, Lord Hephaestus. It's good to see you again."

Hephaestus - God of Craftsmanship and Fire, also known as Vulcan - peered down at the cherubs through his glasses. "Carl, Monty, you're both looking well. Put on a pot of coffee for us, would you, lads? This is going to be a long chat."

Cupid gulped. "But, ah, Dad…I already have some coffee." He gestured to the cup of coffee on the table.

"Then you'll have some new coffee." Hephaestus nodded to Carl and Monty, who zipped off to retrieve the coffee. Coffee was a drink both Hephaestus and Cupid enjoyed and their love for it was one of the few things they had in common. He looked back at his youngest son, "Take a seat, son." Cupid flew over to his armchair and sat down. Hephaestus crossed his arms. Cupid stared. "I'm not happy, son," Hephaestus said, "and do you know why I'm not happy?"

Cupid looked away, "Uh…Uncle Ares is flirting with Mom again?"

Hephaestus faltered, "Well…yes, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"…Anteros is being stupid?"

"Yes, but, again, not what I'm referring to."

"…It's about me wearing a diaper, isn't it?"

"No. I don't get angry about that. I just question your fashion choices."

"Then I don't know, Dad."

"I'm not happy, son, because a little birdie told me you have a case of love sickness."

Cupid blinked and looked up at him, then groaned and looked away. "Look, Dad, it's my problem. I'll handle it."

"Your problem is now my problem. You know why? Cause you're my son."

"And I bet Mom's been chewing your ear off about it." Cupid said.

"No. Actually, Aphrodite doesn't know." Hephaestus replied.

Carl and Monty floated in. Carl carried a tray with two cups of coffee and Monty held a few napkins. "Uh…Lord Hephaestus?" Hephaestus glanced at them. "Your coffee, sir."

"Ah, good." Hephaestus said. Carl and Monty placed the tray and napkins on the table. "Thank you."

Monty approached Hephaestus, "Uh…Can I take your coat, Lord Hephaestus?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. That'd be nice." The God slipped off his long coat and dropped it. The cherub, who had been holding out his arms for the coat, was suddenly buried in the mass of fabric. It stunk of oil and metal. Monty managed to float out of the room, looking like a very odd, very stereotypical ghost. Hephaestus looked at Carl, who grinned and chuckled nervously.

"I'll just…give you your space, Lord Hephaestus." Carl said nervously. Hephaestus simply stared. He flew over to Cupid and grasped his shoulders, "Cupid…good luck." With that, he zipped out of the room.

"Jerks…" Cupid muttered, scowling at the door the two had disappeared through. He looked up at his father and grinned nervously.

Hephaestus looked down at his son or, more specifically, his coat pocket. "What's that?"

Cupid looked down at his pocket, seeing the love arrow sticking out; waiting to be used. Cupid hid it behind his back, "Nothing."

"That was a love arrow."

"No, it wasn't."

Hephaestus's eyes narrowed, "I make those things, son. I think I'd know if I saw one."

"Then why're you asking?"

"Don't test me, boy. Is that a love arrow or not?"

Cupid sighed and brought the arrow out from behind his back. "Yes…"

"Hm." Hephaestus stared at it, then his eyes narrowed suspiciously - judgingly. "Don't tell me you were planning to do what I think you were planning to do."

Cupid looked away. "Uh…Depends. What did you think I was going to do?"

"_Cupid."_

Cupid winced. He got the message loud and clear: no more sass. He sighed in defeat. "Yes…"

Hephaestus sighed irritably, as though this had happened before, and shook his head. "Cupid -"

"What?" Cupid asked. "I'm allowed to! They're _my _arrows! _I'm _Cupid and I'm gonna use these arrows in any way I want!" Cupid had no bloody clue where that sudden courage had come from, but he found that it was both convenient and comforting. Hephaestus was such a gentle man, Cupid had barely ever seen him get angry. Of course, he'd _seen _him angry, but not often. He was a relatively happy fellow. No wonder Aphrodite had fallen in love with him.

Hephaestus's eyes narrowed even further. Cupid's lips fell.

Cupid's courage levels: zero.

Hephaestus's anger levels:…still going up.

"I beg your pardon?" Hephaestus said in a sort of…masked anger.

"Well…uh…"

"No, no. Please. Do repeat that."

"Well…I was just saying…" Cupid began awkwardly. "They _are _my arrows. So…I can do whatever I want with them…right? I mean, that _is _why you made them."

"No." Hephaestus said. "I made them so you could do the job you were _born _to do. Not so you can mess around with them."

'The job he was born to do'. Hm. His mother had said something like that when she had handed him his first ever love arrow and told him that Daddy had made them for him and that they would play a vital role in his later job (even though, when she had asked him if he knew what the object was, he had replied "A stick". After all, he was the equivalent of a five-year-old boy when she told him about his all-important job). He still had that old arrow somewhere. Hadn't dared use it. Too much sentimental value. "I'm not messing around with them, Dad." Cupid said glumly. "I _am _doing my job."

"No, you're messing with people's emotions." Hephaestus replied.

"You don't understand how I'm feeling, Dad."

Hephaestus sighed through his nose slowly. "Nuts and bolts, son…Do you really believe that I was a ladies' man back in my youth? Heavens to Betsy, no. I was a lonely lad who didn't like people. Of course I know how you're feeling. I have emotions too, you know. I was such an awkward teenager. You know, when we were still dating, I used to ask for your mother's permission to _hold her hand _or _kiss her cheek. _I _wet myself _when I first kissed her cheek without permission."

Cupid wrinkled his nose, "Ew. Too much information, Dad."

Hephaestus shrugged, "It happened." The God put his hands in his pockets, "I know _very well _what you're going through."

Cupid had always found it weird that Aphrodite had still picked Hephaestus, even though he'd been such a jerk to her. Romantic, but weird. Now, there was a new Hephaestus. He was a devoted, loving husband and father who would grant his wife's every wish - even without a magic wand. Cupid supposed he should be grateful - Hephaestus was his father, after all. Cupid frowned. He knew Aphrodite was Hephaestus's first and only relationship (due to being such an antisocial teenager). Cupid, on the other hand, had had lovers of both genders that had upset him, either by breaking up with him or leading him to break up with them (well, he wasn't going to stay with someone who didn't make him happy, now was he?). Therefore, he theorized, Hephaestus didn't know what heartbreak was. Not like this, anyway. "Well, thanks for the pep talk, Dad. If that was even a pep talk." Cupid said, jumping up from his chair. Hephaestus watched him closely, his brow furrowing slightly. "But I've got this situation under control." Cupid floated away from his father, waving a hand at him, "And who knows? Maybe you'll get a son-in-law out of it. Maybe even some grandkids." Cupid had just reached his front doors when he was stopped by the one word that would always stop him dead in his tracks:

"_Eros."_

Cupid froze, his eyes opening and widening. In his surprise (and slight fear) he had subconsciously lowered himself to the ground. The small God gulped and trembled slightly. The only time his father ever dared to call him by his Greek name was when he was _very angry. _Cupid hesitantly looked over his shoulder. Hephaestus had his back to him, but his hands were out of his pockets now. The smaller God gulped again and slowly began to walk over to his father on shaky legs. Cupid paused when he felt something beneath his foot and looked down. Hephaestus had accidentally tracked mud into the house, he saw as he stared down at the giant footprint. His heel was align to the footprint's and he witnessed the size different between his right foot and his father's. The little God gulped for a third time then looked back to his father, who hadn't moved a muscle since he had spoken. Cupid began walking over to him again, stopping once he reached Hephaestus's side. He hesitantly glanced up at his dad, taking a little peek at his face. Hephaestus didn't look happy, but nor did he look furious.

Hephaestus shut his eyes and took a deep breath and Cupid shrank back. The only sign of his father's calmness was his hands. If Hephaestus was truly angry, his hands would've caught alight by now. They usually did when he was angry. Either that or his eyes, but they weren't on fire either. Then his hair would catch alight and - if that happened - it was already evident that whoever he was angry at was royally and utterly _screwed. _Only once had Cupid seen his father's entire body catch alight and that had only been when Anti-Hephaestus had driven his counterpart's temper over the edge. Luckily, Aphrodite and Apollo had managed to calm him before anything serious could happen and they had only managed to do this by pointing out that Hephaestus was scaring Cupid. Anyone who knew Hephaestus knew that he wouldn't show his temper in front of his own children. When their words had gotten through to him, Hephaestus had looked over to see that his son was truly terrified of him and had walked over to him, scooped him up in his hands and had hugged him close; all while the fire was dying out with his anger. By the time Cupid could look at his father's face, the fire was gone and Hephaestus was wearing the most guilty expression he had ever seen on an Olympian God.

Hephaestus's eyes opened and he let out his breath through his nose. There was a brief silence as Hephaestus crossed his arms before he spoke, "I have been disappointed in you before. I was disappointed when you and your brother disobeyed me and entered the Land of the Anti-Gods, almost getting kidnapped by Anti-Hephaestus in the process." Cupid cringed at the mention of that incident and he looked down to his feet. "I was disappointed when you manipulated your own TV show - almost separating a married couple in the process - just for money." Cupid shifted uncomfortably as he remembered the incident with Cosmo and Wanda. "I was disappointed when you held a party, invited several godchildren and fairies - who probably felt honoured to attend a God's party - only to send them off to get your groceries just because you were too lazy to do so. I believe I am correct in saying that this lad that you're infatuated with was one of the guests." Cupid gulped. He didn't know his father knew about that. "Now, I am _furious. _You cannot use your arrows for your own _selfish desires. _I do not slave over them just so you can use them to mess with people's hearts. The only time I have _ever _been more disappointed in you was when you almost did away with another holiday leader out of _spite _and _jealousy._" Cupid shrank back even more at the mention of the Christmas Everyday incident. He had made it up to Santa (Anteros still laughed at him for having to play a part as a reindeer for the leader of Christmas) and he had been punished by Hephaestus by doing such a thing. Hades still mocked him for it ("Remember, Eros, there's always a place in the Underworld for an almost-killer like yourself"). "This is not how I raised you, Eros." Cupid cringed at both his Greek name and his father's words. "I raised you to be an honest man who understood his job and would love if love was returned. I am aware that you get crushes and I am aware that there will be situations of unrequited love much like this one. But I do not want you to use your powers to _bend _the very narrow line between truth and lies." Hephaestus glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "That's a fancy way of saying I don't want you to shove an arrow into anyone's backside."

Cupid felt the power of his father's words hit him in the heart. Hearing of his past mistakes, his father's disappointment and the acknowledgement that his latest infatuation may forever be unrequited made his eye sting with unshed tears. Guilt fell upon him and he began to lift his head, "But…"

Hephaestus tilted his head slightly to peer at him, "Hm?"

"But…" Cupid repeated, attempting to finish his sentence but stopping to swallow down sobs. He looked up at his father with blurry vision, "But it _hurts, _Dad."

Many of Cupid's relationships had started with his partner's feelings coming first since, despite popular belief, Cupid did not fall in love easily. From his experience, the people were already in love with him by the time he had developed feelings, so there was no awkward unrequited love. Cupid had no idea how unrequited love felt until now and it felt like his heart was made of lead. In fact, it felt worse then that, but that was the only way he could describe it.

Hephaestus's brow creased and he nodded, "Oh, I know, son." And the God dropped to his knees, scooped his son up in his hands and held him close; comforting the boy with fatherly love. Cupid squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry, as he buried his face into his father's shirt. "But things will get better, son. They always do for us Gods. They always do…" Cupid sniffled and nodded as Hephaestus stood up and began walking toward the doors leading to the backyard, "Come on, son. Here's something you'll never hear from the God of _Fire _ever again: let's go and cool down."

…

Together, they sat on the pink bench in Cupid's backyard. Uncharacteristically, Hephaestus had let them sit on the table that was connected to two wooden seats by stone. When Cupid and Anteros were children, Hephaestus scolded them if they sat on the table. Cupid stared down at his knees, glancing up at Hephaestus occasionally. Hephaestus sat to his left. The God had his right ankle perched on top of his left knee, tinkering with it. Cupid watched as Hephaestus fished a screwdriver from his waistcoat pocket and took the nail he had been holding between his teeth, pushing it into the inner mechanisms of his ankle and twisting it into place with the screwdriver. Cupid tilted his head as he watched his father work. Eventually, he asked, "How does that work?"

Hephaestus looked to him, "Hm?"

"Your leg. How does it work?"

Hephaestus glanced at his prosthetic leg then looked back to his son, "Complicated."

"Well, how do you put it on?"

"Connect it to the nerves, nail it in place, pull the lever to connect it properly. I believe I showed you once."

Cupid nodded slightly, remembering the time he persuaded his dad to let him watch the connection of metal to flesh. As soon as Hephaestus had counted down from three to one and had pulled the lever, he had almost yelled in pain and Cupid - who had been the equivalent to a five-year-old human - had burst into tears, believing his father was mortally wounded and that this was the work of the Anti-Gods. Hephaestus had quickly reassured him otherwise. When he was little, Cupid had never really questioned why his father's right leg moved like a normal leg - when the brain commanded it to. Hephaestus's leg was much more advanced then the prosthetics Cupid had seen some humans using, but of course it was. It was crafted by the God of Craftsmanship, not some adult human. He had heard from Hera - his grandmother and Hephaestus's mother - that Hephaestus had first crafted a prosthetic for himself when he was a few months old. She had described how amazed she was as she watched her baby boy grab pieces of metal in his tiny hands and connect them together to make a metallic peg leg then connect it to the stump of a right leg he had. Hephaestus then modified it over the years, only being able to add a foot, knee and ankle to it in late childhood. Then he learned how to control it, how to make it move without touching it. That had been the hardest part, but Hephaestus was a smart lad. By the time he had hit teenagehood, Hephaestus had a leg that was just as capable of movement and strength as his brother's, who - being the God of War - had trained his legs through countless workouts and battles.

Hephaestus's head suddenly snapped up and he grabbed hold of the bronze shoe on his right foot, "Look, son," he muttered excitedly as he yanked it off and stretched his prosthetic leg out in front of him. Cupid looked at the foot. "I added toes last week," Hephaestus said, practically bursting with excitement as he wriggled the metallic toes - the perfect size for a man of his age and stature - as though they were bone and flesh, "What d'ya think?"

Cupid stared at them, "Uh…they're cool, I guess…"

"They are, aren't they? Aphrodite seemed pleased when I showed her I could move them. She hugged me." Hephaestus grinned, "I've never been able to wriggle my toes before. Not on my right foot, anyway. Feels weird. Have to use more muscles. Little bit harder to do." He continued to wriggle his new toes until they heard deafening _snap. _Hephaestus's grin dropped, "Uh…the little one breaks from time to time…Have to modify that later…" He reached out a pushed his little toe back into place after it had become crooked and bent out of place. "Then I'm gonna work on curling them. Haven't got proper joints in 'em yet." Hephaestus put his shoe back on and rested his foot on his knee again. After a few moments of silence - interrupted only by Hephaestus's tinkering with his leg - the older God spoke up, "So, are you feeling better?"

Cupid put a hand to his stomach, as they he was about to puke, "It still hurts."

"Hm. It will. Heartbreak is awful. Unrequited love even more so."

Cupid frowned slightly, "How would you know?"

"How would I know? Son, your mother isn't the only woman I've ever liked."

Cupid stared at him with widened eyes, "Really?"

"Hm." Hephaestus leaned down to him and whispered, "Wanna know something Anteros doesn't?" Cupid nodded. Knowing something his big brother didn't sounded like something that appealed to him. After all, he always believed Hephaestus favoured Anteros. Hephaestus then whispered, "I used to fancy Athena quite a bit."

Cupid's eyebrows raised, "Really?" Hephaestus nodded and Cupid looked away, then looked back at him, "Is that why Mom doesn't like her?"

Hephaestus rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Well…yes, pretty much."

"But…Artemis said that it was because she used Mom's perfume once."

If anyone knew Aphrodite, they knew she hated it when people used her perfume without permission (or at all, really). Hephaestus coughed uncomfortably as he leaned away from his son, "Hm. Perfume. Right." The God nodded solemnly as he stared down at his prosthetic leg, "I have also been acquainted with heartbreak."

Cupid couldn't help but scoff, "Since when?"

"Heartbreak," Hephaestus said, "a noun. Definition: intense unhappiness or grief. Plural: heartbreaks."

"Pfft. No wonder you liked Athena, you sound just like her."

"Heartbreak is when a man finds out the first woman he has ever felt affection for is not interested." Cupid fell silent at this. "Heartbreak is when a man discovers his brother has despised him since his birth. Heartbreak is when a man falls for a woman who is dating said brother. Heartbreak is when a man's children up and leave him." Cupid froze and stared at his father with a confused and shocked expression, "Heartbreak is when a man's youngest moves to a different world and doesn't even visit nor send any letters." Hephaestus suddenly froze, his head snapping up, then looked to Cupid; his lips formed in the shape of an 'o' and his eyes wide. Cupid stared back, shocked at his father's words. Hephaestus quickly turned so that his back faced his son, picking up the metal plate that had rested beside him and belonged on the side of his leg to cover up the inner mechanisms. Cupid's brow creased. He never had any idea that his moving to Fairy World had bothered his father so much. He knew that it _had _bothered him - as it would any parent - but not _this much. _

Cupid edged closer to his father, "Daddy?"

Hephaestus rubbed his face with one hand, "Didn't mean to let that slip." He muttered as he twisted the four screws that nailed the plate to the side of his leg in place. "I'm a busy man who doesn't have time to spend with his youngest. I can bond with Anteros any time, but…I can't bond with you because I don't have time to travel here. In fact, I should be working on Ares's sword right now. The only time I'm not busy is…is February 14th."

Cupid gulped, realizing what that date was and realizing why Hephaestus couldn't spend time with him then, "…Do you hate me for moving?"

Hephaestus shook his head, "Good Lord, son, no. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I just dislike some of your choices. But, it's your life. Who am I to come in the middle of that?"

Cupid looked down at his lap uncomfortably. He had no idea his father felt that way. Yes, Hephaestus had been reluctant to let him move, just as Aphrodite had, but Cupid had managed to persuade him after a heart-to-heart chat. "It's getting boring around here, Dad." He had said to Hephaestus as the two sat on Cupid's bed, talking about moving to Fairy World, "I've done everything around here. I wanna go to Fairy World."

Hephaestus had built Cupid's house too, even modifying it over the years. Cupid had been grateful, even telling his father he was the 'best daddy ever!' once it was complete. Aphrodite had sobbed when Cupid moved out and the small God had witnessed his father wiping away unshed tears, but dismissed them. When did his father - the proud, strong Hephaestus - ever cry?

Hephaestus cleared his throat, uncomfortable in the silence, then attempted to change the subject, "Are you, uh, are you going to tell this lad how you feel?"

Cupid crossed his arms, "Are you kidding? No."

"Why?"

"It would ruin everything."

"Isn't he still infatuated with an old girlfriend of his?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hm. Well, that's the heart of your problem, other then the whole 'you're a male, which is not what he likes' situation. The way I see it, son, if this lad rejects you as both a lover and a friend after you tell him how you feel, then he isn't worth it. True friends don't abandon others just because their opinions and feelings change. That's like saying Star Wars fans and Star Trek fans can't be friends."

"…What?"

"I was looking for an example and that's the best I could come up with. Anteros loves those things. Keeps begging me to make him a…lightsaber thingy, but I won't because, really, we can't trust that boy with one of those. Anyway, keeping it bottled up inside won't help you a bit. And, for heaven's sake, don't use an arrow. If fates decide it, let the boy fall for you himself."

"And if he doesn't?"

Hephaestus shrugged his shoulders, "Wrap yourself up in your bathrobe, pop open a carton of chocolate ice cream and watch reruns of _All My Biceps."_

"How do you even know what that _is?_"

"Your mother has taken to watching it. Sometimes makes me watch it with her. I…don't really understand what it's about. Something about a nurse?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh." Hephaestus looked over his shoulder at Cupid, "I wouldn't let this bother you, son. Really, I mean it. If he doesn't accept your feelings, dump him like he just dissed Captain Kirk. Did you know my name is in that series? Vulcan. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"…I guess." Cupid looked away. His wings began to flutter and he flew up to Hephaestus's shoulder, where he sat comfortably, "And, Dad?"

"Hm?"

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm happy here, even if I don't write a lot. I still love ya."

Hephaestus smiled, then chuckled, "Yes, I know. You're still my little lad." He suddenly grabbed Cupid in one hand, "Come here!" He rubbed his fist against Cupid's hair, noogying his son.

Cupid flailed in Hephaestus's grasp, "No, no! _Dad! Quit it!" _He managed to break free of his father's grasp and Hephaestus stood up from the bench, running around the backyard as his son chased him. Hephaestus laughed a loud, hearty laugh as he ran from his son, who zipped through the air to catch up with him. Eventually, Cupid grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it to the ground Hephaestus was just about to step on. A strong but jagged root grew from the ground and snagged Hephaestus's foot, tripping him up and making him fall to the ground. Cupid zoomed down to him as Hephaestus rolled onto his back and the little God began hitting his fists against his father's chest, doing no such damage. Cupid suddenly began laughing too, for it had been years since the two had mucked around with each other. Hephaestus took hold of Cupid, hands underneath his armpits, and picked him up; holding him up like he did when the smaller God was a child. Hephaestus's laughter died down and he smiled at his son, "My boy." He said proudly. "You know I'm proud of you, don't you, son?"

Cupid smiled, "Yeah, Dad. I know."

"I mean it, though. I'm proud of you."

Cupid's smile dropped, "Even when I do stupid stuff that disappoints you?"

Hephaestus let out a little chuckle, "Even then." He sat up and cuddled Cupid close to his chest and the little God latched onto his shirt, hugging him the best he could and savouring this moment he had with his father. Cupid squeezed his eyes shut and, for the first time since he was a child, he willed his father not to leave him. He wanted Hephaestus to hold him close and sing to him like he did when he was little to get him to sleep. Hephaestus reached into his waistcoat pocket suddenly and withdrew an old pocket watch, usually used for whenever the God got bored and couldn't go to his workshop. The God flipped it opened, then clicked his tongue, "I need to go."

Cupid raised his head from his father's chest, staring up at him, "What?"

Hephaestus began to stand, depositing Cupid on the ground, "I need to go. As I said, I'm supposed to be working right now."

As Hephaestus began walking toward the doors to Cupid's house, Cupid jogged after his father, "But you can't go now! We were bonding…"

"Yes, and it was lovely. But I have to go, son. Where did the lad put my coat?"

"But…" Cupid tried, quickly glancing over at the tray of cups as Monty suddenly flew into the room, handing Hephaestus's coat to him, "but…you haven't finished your coffee…"

Hephaestus grabbed his cup from the tray and chugged down the coffee all while putting his coat on, "Mm. Lovely."

"B-But, Dad…"

"Don't you worry, son. I've told you, tell him how you feel."

"But that's not what I -"

"I know, it may change things. But, sometimes, change is a good thing. For example, I used to have a beard, but Aphrodite convinced me to shave it off. Said it looked stupid." He rubbed his naked chin thoughtfully.

Cupid stared at his father, imagined him with a beard, then said, "Yeah…that would look kinda dumb…"

"Thanks." Hephaestus said sarcastically.

Cupid watched as his father walked over to the doors of his home, "Dad."

"Hm? Yes, son?" Hephaestus said, suddenly turning to him.

"Can't you stay for a little bit longer? Please?"

Hephaestus stared at him for a moment, before giving him a sympathetic look, "Oh, son…You know I want to…I really want to because, frankly, I don't care about Ares's sword. But I have to go. I really would like to stay…" He watched Cupid slump in depression and sighed through his nose, "The next chance I get, lad, I'll rush down here and we'll…we'll play catch or something. Just the two of us. Catch is…it's what fathers and sons do, right?"

"Yeah. Some of 'em."

"Then that's what we'll do." The God knelt down and picked his son up, kissing his head delicately then depositing him on the floor. The Olympian turned to leave, only stopped by his son speaking up again.

"Dad?"

"Hm?" Hephaestus looked down at his youngest child.

"…Thanks for coming down here just to talk to me." Cupid smiled up at his father.

Hephaestus smiled back like the proud father he was, "Sometimes," he said, "a lad needs to talk to a blacksmith with bad eyes," he put an index finger to the side of his glasses, "and good ears." He tapped his ear with the same index finger and Cupid's smile widened. Hephaestus turned, then suddenly froze, "…Do you know what a 'Girl's Day Out' is?"

"…What?"

"'Girls Day Out'. What is it?"

"…It's when girls get together and…they go out and they…talk and stuff. Mainly about guys. They just…hang out."

"Oh. Your mother said that was what she was doing today and I…I didn't know what that meant." Hephaestus coughed uncomfortably, "Well, I'd best go." He looked at his son, "Are you going to be ok, son?"

Cupid smiled happily and widely for his dad, "Yeah, I'll be fine, Daddy."

"Perfect. Then I'll leave you to it." Hephaestus nodded to the cherubs, "Lads." He looked down to his son, "You ever need to talk to someone - about _anything - _you come straight to me, right? Poof to my house or get me on the phone. _Anything, _alright?" Cupid nodded and Hephaestus smiled, "Good." He opened the door and stepped out into Fairy World, walking down to the chariot he had travelled in. He stepped in to it, then took the reigns and snapped them, "Hya!" The horses (which would've been mechanical, if he had had it his way) neighed loudly and ran down the street, pulling Hephaestus's chariot with them. Cupid waved as his father rode off down the street.

"Uh…" Monty muttered, approaching Cupid, "You ok, boss?"

"Yeah. I'm cool." Cupid said, then turned and floated over to the door on the far side of the room. As he opened it, a group of cherubs, who were too nosy for their own good, poured out, landing in a pile on the floor, "Alright," Cupid frowned, "which one of you told 'im?"

All the cherubs suddenly started pointed at each other.

"He did it, sir!"

"He did, boss!"

"I told 'im not to get Lord Hephaestus involved, but he didn't listen, boss!"

Cupid's frown deepened, "Shut it." The cherubs suddenly fell silent. Cupid stared at them, then smiled widely and squealed, "Oh, I _love _you guys!" He collected some cherubs and pulled them into a hug.

"Uh…we love ya too, boss…" one of the cherubs muttered awkwardly as Cupid released them, then practically skipped from the room.

The cherubs all looked at each other, then shrugged and followed their boss out.

…

In his chariot, Hephaestus was pondering. The God of Love having unrequited for a fairy, of all creatures, was alarming. Hephaestus knew his son dated fairies even more then any other species and he found no problem with that (Aphrodite did, but that was beside the point). What he found alarming was the unrequited love. Since when did the God of Love itself have _unrequited _love? That would be like Hephaestus not being able to build something he had built a thousand times! As his chariot passed through a portal into the Land of the Gods, Hephaestus pulled his wallet out of his trouser pocket and flipped it open. Inside one of the little pockets was a pile of photographs. One was of him and Aphrodite on their wedding, another of his baby twins, another of Anteros holding up a fish he had successfully caught with the fishing rod Hephaestus had crafted for him and the other was the one that he had sought out. He held it up in front of his face. It was a picture that had been secretly taken by Aphrodite, showing him fast asleep on their sofa with little Cupid cuddled to his chest; just as worn out as his father. Aphrodite had fussed over how cute it was to return home to find 'Cupid cuddling with his daddy!' and, as he gazed at it, Hephaestus smiled. His little boy, all grown up now, no longer needed a father that cuddled him in his sleep. The two had always had a…special relationship anyway…

…

"Daddy…"

Hephaestus continued to sleep, snoring lightly as he lay in the double bed he and his wife shared. Aphrodite was asleep next to him, back facing him.

"Daddy…Daddy!"

Hephaestus awoke with a start, his white nightcap almost falling off of his head in the process. Hephaestus looked around the room and saw a little blob next to the bed. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and slipped them on, then looked down again. His youngest son stared up at him, "Hm…? What? Cupid?"

"I gotta go." The child said, hands to his crotch.

"Go…?" Hephaestus replied, rubbing his face as he began to lay back down, "Go where, lad?"

"Ya know, _go. Bad._"

"Oh, gosh!" Hephaestus exclaimed in surprise and shot up in bed, "Go!" He picked Cupid up and ran off to the bathroom, chanting "He's gotta go, he's gotta go, he's gotta go…" as he went.

…

"Cupid, get down from there!"

Cupid climbed further along the tree branch, "But I'm learning to fly!"

"Hermes will teach you to fly!" Hephaestus called up. "Now, get down!"

Cupid climbed to the edge of the branch and stood up on his little legs. Hephaestus frowned, "Don't you dare jump."

Oh, Cupid dared. But his little wings wouldn't flutter like he wanted them to and he plummeted toward the ground, right down toward the fountain below. Hephaestus gasped and ran toward the fountain and - just before his son could hit the water - he held out his hands, stretched his arms as far as they go, and caught him in his palms. Hephaestus sighed in relief, but obviously hadn't noticed that he was leaning over the fountain until he lost his balance and plummeted into the shallow water. The God spluttered as his wife walked over, wondering what was going on, "Aphrodite! Aphrodite, help me! Oh, Gods, my life is flashing before my eyes! Aphrodite! Help!"

"Hephaestus, stand up!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

Hephaestus did as he was told, then stared down at his feet, seeing that the water only came up to his ankles. Suddenly, he shrieked and leapt out of the fountain, yelling that the water was disgusting and "Why do people _do this?!"_

…

"Daddy…Daddy!"

Hephaestus snapped awake and stared down at his son after successfully locating his glasses and putting them on, "Again?"

"No," Cupid muttered, "I'm thirsty…"

Hephaestus groaned and got up then led his son to the bathroom, "You know, you're gonna be up again in about an hour or so after this, telling me you need to go again…"

…

"Daddy…Daddy…Daddy!"

Hephaestus suddenly shot up, "Hm? Yes? What?" He grabbed his glasses and put them on, then sighed, "Cupid. What is it this time? Hungry? Thirsty? Or do you love me more then I thought?"

"…I had a bad dream."

Hephaestus paused, "Oh…" He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Cupid stared at him, playing his the thread on the sleeve of his pyjama shirt as his father stood up, "Come on, son." Hephaestus led his son downstairs and, despite Cupid predicting he was leading him to the living room or the kitchen, he opened the glass doors to the backyard and stepped out into the garden. He scooped his son up in one hand and sat him on his shoulder, "Look up there, son."

"Up where?"

"There. See that there?"

"The big rock?"

"Yes. That." Hephaestus pointed up at the 'big rock' in the distance, ignoring the feeling of dew-covered grass beneath his feet, "That, son, is Mt. Olympus. It's where I was born and it's where the Gods live. We are some of the few Gods who do not live on Mt. Olympus anymore and instead reside close by. It's too noisy for me…"

"So…that's where Grandpa Zeus lives?"

"Hm-mm."

"And Grandma Hera?"

"Yup."

"And…and Uncle Ares? Does he live there too?"

"Most of the time."

"Artemis?"

"Hm-mm."

"Athena?"

"Yes."

"…Hermes?"

"Yes, even Hermes lives there. The Gods are all up there. You are an offspring of two of the Twelve Olympians - your mother and myself - and grandson to two more - my parents. Then you are the nephew of Ares. In some way, you're related to each of the Gods, be it by blood or simply by opinion. What I'm saying, son, is that family sticks together through thick and thin. No amount of bad dreams or bad realities or even Anti-Gods will come between that. All the Gods will always be there to look after you and guide you…and so will I."

…

In the present day, Hephaestus opened the doors to his home, only to come face-to-face with his wife. "Aphrodite," Hephaestus said to her as she stared at him, "hello. How was your day?"

"Fine." Aphrodite said. "Artemis and Athena had some interesting stories to tell. One of which was how they saw my husband ride off on a chariot, which he _never does_."

"Funny." Hephaestus said, almost nervously, "_I _was riding a chariot, which _I _never do!"

"I know." Aphrodite replied, "So, how was _your day?"_

Hephaestus put his hands behind his back, "I was, uh," He felt a servant push something into his hands and, trying to identify it, the God concluded, "…buying cereal…" He showed his hand to Aphrodite, who raised an eyebrow.

"That's milk."

"It is?" Hephaestus looked to his right hand, only to see a carton of milk instead of the box of cereal he had anticipated, "Oh, uh…my glasses must've…fogged up and I grabbed the wrong thing…Whoops."

Obviously believing this story (since it sounded like something her husband would do), Aphrodite giggled, "Oh, Hephaestus, you know we have servants for that."

"Yes, well, I…like to give them a day off from time-to-time."

The Goddess of Beauty smiled and rolled her eyes, "Oh, Hephaestus, you can be so sweet sometimes." She put her hands to her husband's shoulders and kissed his cheek fondly. Hephaestus's cheeks heated up and he grinned and tugged at his shirt collar nervously, trying to find something to say. Before he could, however, a loud _boom _sounded out from the middle of the room as a small explosion occurred. Once the dust was gone, Ares grinned.

"Sup, maggots?" He greeted, then pushed his sunglasses away from his eyes, "And Aphrodite."

Hephaestus scowled. _Now, time to deal with the main annoyance in _my life…

…

A week later, as Hermes delivered the mail, Hephaestus received three letters: one from his brother, requesting (demanding) a new shield; one from his father, asking him how he was doing since he last heard from him and, finally, one from his youngest son, telling him how _he _was doing.

…

**Author's note:**

**Started writing this: 14/12/2012**

**Hephaestus: officially the best dad I've ever written about.**

**This was so fun yet so frustrating to write. I don't think I've ever had such amount of writer's block as I did while writing this, since I didn't want it to sound like Heph was scolding Cupid for being in love (as it did in the 'first draft').**

**And I'm aware Cupid is pretty OOC in this.**

**In mythology, Hephaestus is often (if not always) portrayed with a beard, but I couldn't have mine with a beard without making him look really, **_**really **_**stupid. So he…shaved it off before they got married or something.**

**Any reader of **_**Of Pink Hair and Spanish Flair **_**will probably be able to identify that, when Heph said (in 'Disapprove') that he hadn't seen Cupid in six months, this was what he was talking about. **

**And, if it's any consolation, I like both Star Wars and Star Trek (even though I haven't actually watched a lot of Star Trek. Although, I'll admit I can't watch it without going, "Ha ha! They said Vulcan! That's Hephaestus's name!"…That's probably why I don't watch it a lot…)**

**To end this author's note, I would like have a lil' shout-out to my cousin and my father, cause their birthdays are on the nineteenth and the twentieth of February. Happy birthdays!**


End file.
